


Peach Shampoo

by crescent_hill



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Romance, Gentleness, Height Differences, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Jaemin x Oc, Kisses, Love, Lovers, NCT Dream - Freeform, NEO CULTURE TECHNOLOGY - Freeform, Na Jaemin is Whipped, Na Jaemin/Original Female Character, Romance, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Size Difference, Suggestive Themes, Victoria's Secret, jaemin fluff, jaemin spoils her so much, lots and lots of kissing, minji and jaemin are in love, my dead body was found on a sidewalk, na jaemin - Freeform, na jaemin fluff, nct - Freeform, nct dream jaemin - Freeform, nct dream scenarios, nct scenarios, nct soft hours, warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26092831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescent_hill/pseuds/crescent_hill
Summary: Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed :D Comments and Kudos are appreciated
Relationships: Na Jaemin/Han Minji (OC)
Kudos: 10





	Peach Shampoo

Minji sprints down the stairs and jumps onto Jaemin, who’s standing at the bottom smiling at her.

“Whoa!” Jaemin laughs. “Are you okay? Where are you going?” he asks her, his hands firmly tucking in around her thighs as she wraps herself around him.

“I wanna go to the mall to pick up a few things I need.” She replies, her voice muffled in his shoulder.

“By ‘things you need’, do you mean spending all my money at Victoria’s Secret?” he chuckles and begins stroking her hair.

“They just opened one right near us! Can I use your credit card, Jaem?” she asks excitedly, changing her voice to a higher tone. “I’m not gonna leave until later but I’m just wondering.”

“Of course you can, princess.” Jaemin whispers into her ear softly as she lifts her head from his shoulder.

“Yay, thank you!” she giggles.

“Anything for my babygirl Jiji.” He pouts and nuzzles into her neck. 

Minji slowly slides her hands under his shirt, slipping them up his back and gently trailing her fingernails down. He closes his eyes and groans. Before he can open them again, she plants a gentle kiss on his thin, chapped lips. She opens her mouth slightly as he deepens the kiss. Jaemin gently rubs her back in circular motions and slips his tongue into her mouth. She then lets out a light moan while he sets his thumbs onto the waistband of her sweatpants and tugs. After a few minutes, Minji slides off of him and puts a hand on his chest. “Do you want to… watch a movie?” she asks him, taking his hand and leading him into the living room.

“Or we could just make out.” Jaemin grins and sits down on the couch.

“That works for me too,” says Minji. She climbs onto his lap, her knee sinking in between his legs. His face turns red with surprise but he soon feels her soft, delicate hands on his cheeks and relaxation washes over his body. “Are you comfortable?” she breathes. He nods and pulls her closer until every inch of her is held against him. He feels her heartbeat slow down as he rests his hands on her waist. She releases another whine and he nestles his face into her silky hair, inhaling the sweet scent of her peach shampoo.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed :D Comments and Kudos are appreciated


End file.
